Jackdaw's Castle
by Cuthbert72
Summary: This is a spin off from "Changing Partners" and concerns Neville's reaction on meeting Luna after a long time apart. 'M' rated for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Finding True Love

**Chapter 1: Finding True Love**

Following her travels in Scandinavia and South East Asia, Luna has been living and working in Bristol. She had convinced herself that Neville would by now have found himself a new lifetime partner and that meeting him with his new love would break both her heart and her spirit. What she didn't know was that Neville, who was living in London, was thinking exactly the same thoughts about her. Coincidentally, both of them were now working for the new 'Muggle Communication' section of the Ministry of Magic. Because they were expected to blend in with the general population, they were living reasonably normal lives in the muggle communities in their cities.

By a remarkable coincidence, within two days of each other one August, both Neville and Luna befriended muggles who became their partners. What they didn't know was that these two particular muggles had been deeply in love with each other. They, also, had separated about two years previously and were both still sorely missing their former partners.

Luna was attracted to Sid by his gentle, affectionate, down to earth nature. He was in many respects similar to her Neville. She did, however realise that Sid's heart still yearned for his former girlfriend, Cassie.

Neville fell for Cassie because of her sweet personality and her intuition. He realised from their first meeting that she was special. She seemed to know exactly how to gauge his mood and soothe his anxieties. Once they became a couple, her demeanour brightened and she began to remind him more and more of his lost love, Luna. Cassie still longed for Sid, but was beginning to believe she would never see him again.

In early May, the following year, the Ministry of Magic held a liaison conference jointly with the Home Office. It was held at Highclere Castle in Hampshire. This venue was chosen because it is very secluded and is roughly half way between London and Bristol. Both Neville and Luna were selected to attend. Because of the social aspect of the conference, they were each expected to bring a companion. Naturally, they chose their new muggle partners. Both Neville and Luna were very apprehensive about meeting each other at the conference

At the conference, Neville did not actually meet Luna until after the dinner in their hotel on the first evening. As he anxiously watched his conference partner, Cassie passionately embracing and kissing her former boyfriend Sid, she came up behind him and gave him an enormous hug.

"Hello Neville." she whispered into his ear, "I'm back. I've finished travelling for now. I still love you."

The feel of Luna's slender arms embracing him and the sound of her sweet voice evaporated the feelings of anger and jealousy that were rising within him.

After some discussion in the hotel bar, Neville exchanged bedrooms with Sid, so that he could spend the rest of the conference with Luna. This, of course, meant that the muggle couple would also be together for the rest of the conference, much to their delight. It also became clear on the first evening of the conference that all four got on very well with each other and would remain close friends.

Neville and Luna settled into their bedroom and prepared for their first night together for over three years. Luna sat on the bed while Neville hung his robes in the wardrobe and removed his shoes.

"Neville." said Luna, "I know I said I still love you, but how do you really feel about me?"

Neville sat down next to Luna and put his arm across her shoulders. He kissed her cheek.

"I think you know how I feel." said Neville, "Even when I was with Cassie, there was hardly a day when I didn't think about you. I know I've avoided meeting you, but that was because I'd convinced myself you'd found a new partner. I just couldn't face seeing you with someone else. It would have destroyed me. It took a lot of persuasion from Cassie to stop me withdrawing from the conference. She kept on saying she had a 'good feeling' about it."

"How do you feel about Cassie?" asked Luna.

"Apart from you, she was just about the sweetest girl I could have met." said Neville, "She was so like you in so many ways, but she wasn't you. You're the one I love, sweet Luna."

"That's what I wanted to hear." said Luna, "I've always known that you're the one person who I want to complete my life. I do really love you so much."

"Wow!" exclaimed Neville, "That almost sounded like a proposal."

"It was meant to." said Luna.

She looked into Neville's eyes and adopted a somewhat melancholy expression.

"Why are you suddenly looking so sad?" asked Neville.

"On Friday, we're both going back home" said Luna, "and I don't know when I'm going to see you again."

"Oh, my sweet Luna." said Neville, "Don't be sad. I'll think of a way of getting back with you before the end of the conference, so let's enjoy it."

Neville turned towards Luna, embraced her and kissed her. He let his hands explore her bare back under her t-shirt.

"Wow!" exclaimed Luna, "You really did mean that."

"I did." said Neville, "Now I've found you, I don't want to lose you again. I love you so much."

They stood up and embraced again. This time, Luna's delicate hands found their way inside Neville's shirt and caressed his back. He responded by lifting Luna's t-shirt exposing the pale skin of her slender midriff. She did not resist and stopped her exploration of his back to allow him to remove the garment completely. She unbuttoned Neville's shirt, opened the front and pulled it down off his shoulders. He finished removing it. The couple embraced again enjoying skin to skin contact for the first time for a couple of years. Neville slid his hands inside the waistband of Luna's skirt and caressed her buttocks.

"You're not wearing much under that." commented Neville.

"Only a thong." said Luna, as she unfastened his trousers and pushed them down his thighs. He finished removing them, then unzipped Luna's skirt and let it fall. She stepped out of it.

"Wow!" exclaimed Neville as he appreciated Luna's slender figure, now almost naked, "You're still breathtaking, so beautiful."

"Has a wrackspurt got you, Neville?" said Luna, "I didn't think I was that lovely."

"No, it hasn't, Luna." said Neville, "I'm not infected. I just totally adore your slender body. You look so beautiful and fragile. I like that. Don't put yourself down."

"Thank you." said Luna, "You like it that I'm skinny, then."

"Absolutely!" said Neville, "You're wonderful."

Neville embraced her again, sliding both her bra straps off her shoulders. He then kissed her passionately while caressing her back. His hand soon found her bra clip and unfastened it. She extracted her arms from the straps and pulled away from Neville enough to allow the garment to fall to the floor. He disengaged his embrace and pulled back so he could enjoy the sight of Luna's small, rounded breasts.

"Wow again!" said Neville, "They're lovely."

"They're so small." said Luna.

"I wouldn't want them any bigger." said Neville, "They're perfect."

The couple re-engaged their embrace. Neville caressed the whole of her elegant back from her shoulders to her hips without the interruption of clothing. He really enjoyed the feel of her shoulder blades and the back of her rib cage. The feel of Luna's firm rounded breasts against his bare chest was exciting him. The bulge in his underpants was becoming very evident to Luna as she held him close. She slid her delicate hands inside the back of his pants and stroked his buttocks before gripping the waistband and sliding them down his thighs. This was something of a relief as it freed his erection from the confines of his clothes.

"You really do want me then!" said Luna.

"Of course!" said Neville.

The couple moved to the bed. Neville, realising what was about to happen, located his wand and cast a contraceptive spell. Luna lay down first. Neville lay alongside her and started exploring her slender body with his lips and fingertips, starting with her shoulders and working his way down her chest. He gently ran his fingers round her nipples, making them stand up. While he was doing this, she located his erection and massaged it whenever it was within reach. Neville continued his exploration down past her navel and then ran his fingers down from her hipbones towards her fanny. This made her squirm a bit. After this, he, ever so gently slid her thong off her hips and down her thighs revealing her smooth shaved pussy. She took it right off. Neville gasped at the sight of his sweet little Luna's now totally naked body.

"Oh, my sweet Luna!" exclaimed Neville, "You're so perfect."

The couple, now both completely naked, continued exploring each others' bodies with lips and fingertips. Neville tentatively caressed Luna's pussy. He elicited a sigh when his finger gently entered the opening, located her clit and gently massaged it.

"That was nice." said Luna, "Do it some more."

He complied and followed by probing her pussy more deeply. She caught her breath a bit when he did this. By this time, she was becoming very wet. It was clear that she was becoming excited. While Neville was exploring and stimulating her pussy, she started massaging his erection. After a while, Neville was on the point of letting go.

"Hold it Luna!" exclaimed Neville, "I don't want to cum too soon."

Luna ceased her attention to Neville's member. He resumed his gentle oral and digital stimulation of her clitoris and increasingly wet vagina until it was clear by her gasps and sighs that she was close to climax.

"Please!" gasped Luna, "I need you in me. Now!"

Neville moved up Luna's sylphlike body with lines of little kisses until he was aligned. She spread her slender legs. He carefully inserted his member into her opening and started thrusting, gently at first, and then more vigorously until he could not hold back any longer. He let go. At the same instant, Luna bucked and almost screamed; "Wow! Oh Merlin!"

The couple stayed coupled while their twin orgasms gradually subsided. Neville gently caressed his sweet Luna and she reciprocated. Luna was the first to speak.

"Oh! Wow!" sighed Luna, "That was amazing. You're big and strong, but you were so gentle, Nev."

"Thank you." said Neville, "I tried to be as gentle as I could. You're too beautiful and frail looking for me to be rough with you. I love you so much, my sweet Luna."

"I know." said Luna, "Let's sleep."

Neville continued gently caressing his sweet Luna's beautiful slender naked body until he sensed she was asleep. Neville then let sleep overtake him. He woke up the next morning embraced by Luna's loving arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Renewal

**Chapter 2: Renewal**

Neville leant towards the sleeping Luna, kissed her on the forehead and enjoyed the sight of her wonderful blue eyes slowly opening. She smiled.

"Morning my sweetness." said Neville, "You were wonderful. You are wonderful."

"So are you." said Luna, "Let's stay together like this for a few minutes. I love having you this close under the duvet."

The couple spent the next twenty minutes or so gently caressing and kissing each others' naked bodies until Luna suggested they get up.

"Neville." said Luna with a playful grin, "Let's share the shower. I want to be naked with you for a bit longer."

"What a lovely idea." said Neville.

The couple spent the next few minutes enjoying each others' naked bodies under the warm cascading water.

"Luna, you're totally perfect." Said Neville as he dried Luna's back and shoulders after their shared shower, "I don't want Friday to be 'goodbye' either, so don't worry. We have a future."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Luna.

"I've thought of something." Said Neville, "I can't say too much at present, but I've got a plan."

They dressed and went down to breakfast. On the way there they met their former muggle companions outside the lift.

"Did you have a good night?" Sid asked Neville.

"Wonderful!" said Neville, "Luna practically proposed to me."

"That's good." said Sid, smiling.

Neville and Luna looked into each others' eyes, embraced and kissed each other passionately.

"I'm so pleased you two have renewed your feelings for each other so quickly." said Cassie.

At breakfast, the boys both enjoyed full English fry-ups while the girls had continental breakfasts.

As Sid sat down, Luna remarked: "I see what you meant when you said you liked English hotel breakfasts."

Sid replied that a good fried breakfast always set him up for the day.

When the conference delegates boarded the coaches to take them to Highclere Castle, the 'companions' were on one coach while the witches and wizards who were to attend the closed session that morning were in the other. The two groups were directed to different entrances.

The closed session consisted of a very dry explanation of the reconstruction of the department of mysteries by one of the anonymous 'unspeakables'. Both Neville and Luna found themselves nodding off. Luna did not even notice that Neville had disappeared from his seat for ten minutes during the lecture.

"I've done it." said Neville as they walked hand in hand to the coffee counter after the session.

"Done what?" asked Luna.

"You'll find out tomorrow." said Neville, mysteriously, "Ah! Here are Sid and Cassie. They really do look happy, don't they."

"Are you jealous?" asked Luna.

"Why should I be?" said Neville, "I've got you. Ah, Sid, did you enjoy your Egyptian morning?"

Some discussion followed about the fifth Earl of Carnarvon and Sid and Cassie's activities the following day before all four friends took their seats for the morning's second session, the talk about Quidditch and other magical sports and games. After the buffet lunch, all the delegates and companions headed for a quidditch pitch which had been set up in the grounds of the castle. They enjoyed a very exciting match between the Wimborne Wasps and the Holyhead Harpies. It was ended after 90 minutes when Ffion Morgan, the Harpies seeker caught the golden snitch in the centre of the field, earning 150 points and victory for her team.

When Neville and Luna returned to their hotel room, they prepared for the formal dinner.

"I appreciate that your choice of dress was probably for Sid, but what are you going to wear?" asked Neville.

"I know you'll like it as well." said Luna, as she stripped right down to her thong.

"Wow! Luna," exclaimed Neville, "You're more beautiful than ever."

Luna smiled. She was now confident that her body still pleased Neville. He could not take his eyes off her. After freshening up, she went to the wardrobe and selected a bright yellow cocktail dress with a halter neck and white trimmings. Her back was bare right down to her slender waist.

"Do you think this will be alright?" asked Luna as she gave a twirl for Neville's benefit.

"That's very daring for you, but it's perfect, sweet Luna." said Neville, "You're beautiful; a vision in yellow. You don't often show so much skin in public, but It's lovely to see your gorgeous back."

"Thank you." said Luna, "I know it's quite revealing, but I knew you'd like it."

"I do, Luna." said Neville as he embraced and kissed her, caressing her bare back.

"Oh wow!" said Luna, "That felt lovely. You've got such warm gentle hands."

At half past seven, the four friends arrived at Highclere Castle for the formal Dinner. The two girls went to the cloakroom to deposit their coats. Cassie was the first to emerge in a light green strapless dress. Her golden hair was pinned up clear of her shoulders and she wore a small tiara. Neville gasped as she appeared.

"Wow Cassie!" exclaimed Neville, "You look breathtaking this evening; almost like a princess. I like the colour. It goes well with your hair."

"Thank you." said Cassie as she picked up a glass of sherry. It was not long before Luna appeared in her yellow backless dress.

"You're looking amazing." said Cassie to Luna, "Sid guessed you'd be wearing yellow. It suits you."

"Thank you." said Luna.

All the food at the dinner except the fish was sourced from local farms with wines from a vineyard in Surrey. All four friends agreed that they were well satisfied with what was on offer. The after-dinner speech was given by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. After this, the delegates and companions were ushered into the Saloon for after dinner drinks.

At about Midnight, Neville and Luna returned to their hotel room. Luna hung up her coat in the wardrobe, while Neville took off his formal robes and carefully folded them ready for packing. After he had done this, he turned to Luna, embraced and kissed her. He let his hands explore the whole of her back while their lips were together. Before they ended their embrace, he had undone the halter fastening of her dress and opened the short zip below her waist. As they disengaged their embrace, her dress fell to the floor rendering her naked apart from her tiny thong.

"That was a bit naughty of you." said Luna.

"But I think you liked it." said Neville, "I so love your slender body. You're beautiful."

"It was a surprise, but I did like it," said Luna, "because I love it when you undress me. You're so gentle."

"Wow, Luna!" exclaimed Neville, "You are in a naughty mood tonight."

"I am!" said Luna, grinning, "but so are you."

Luna proved Neville's point by unfastening Neville's shirt and removing it, then embracing him again. This time, she unfastened his trousers and pushed them down his thighs, together with his underpants. He disengaged his embrace and finished stripping, then slid Luna's thong down. Both of them were now totally naked. They embraced yet again, this time enjoying the naked proximity of each other. Luna grinned.

"I've got a suggestion." said Luna, "Now we're both naked, let's drink our nightcap in the nude."

Neville regarded Luna's elegant figure with obvious pleasure and said, "Why not!"

Neville put the kettle on and made two cups of hot chocolate. Luna watched him as he prepared the drinks. The couple sat next to each other on the side of the bed drinking the chocolate. Neville caressed Luna's delicate shoulders and back with his free hand while Luna snuggled against him. When they had finished the coffee, Luna gathered up the cups, rinsed them and returned to the bed. Neville's eyes followed her as she moved gracefully round the bedroom.

"Wow!" exclaimed Neville, "You're absolutely gorgeous. Your body is slender perfection."

"You're not so bad yourself." said Luna.

The couple stood up, embraced, kissed and clambered into the bed. Once again they made love, just as gently as before but with even more passion as Neville had hinted that they had a future together. Once again, after they had climaxed together, Neville gently caressed Luna's slender body until he sensed she was asleep, and then gave in to sleep himself.

When they woke up the following morning, they once again spent some twenty minutes caressing and fondling each others' naked bodies under the duvet before sharing the shower. After drying each other off, they dressed for the day before meeting their muggle friends outside the lift for breakfast at seven o'clock.


	3. Chapter 3: Together at Last

**Chapter 3: Together at Last**

The four friends breakfasted early on Thursday morning as Sid and Cassie were leaving on the Watership Down trip at eight o'clock. Once again the boys had 'full English' fry-ups. Cassie, unusually for her, had a 3 egg omelette. At five to eight, Neville and Luna bade farewell to their two muggle companions and waited for their transport to Highclere Castle. Luna commented that she felt that when they saw their former companions again one or two things might have changed. Neville tried to get more out of her, but she was not any more forthcoming until later in the day. It appeared that Luna was having one of her 'visions'. They also prepared for the morning closed sessions. The first was a debate about the Wizengamot, which, in contrast to the previous closed session, proved quite lively. The second, very short, session was a brief talk about when it was permissible to use the Patronus charm to protect a muggle. This was because of the incident when Harry Potter drove off two dementors to save Dudley Dursley. Because of the brevity of the Patronus talk, the Thursday morning closed sessions ended before eleven o'clock, leaving the Wizarding delegates plenty of time to explore the grounds of Highclere Castle. Neville and Luna went at first to the temporary Quidditch pitch where the falconry demonstration was still under way. They found a couple of vacant seats in one of the high level boxes.

They reached the box just as an eagle owl was demonstrating its flying prowess.

"It's interesting to be seeing this from above." observed Luna.

"To think Draco has one of those as his personal owl." said Neville, "It's huge."

"Incidentally," said Luna, "how do you think Sid and Cassie are enjoying Watership Down?"

"If it's as good as it was last year," said Neville, "they're having a really good time. Why do you ask?"

"I'm getting this rather lovely feeling about them." said Luna, smiling.

"What kind of feeling?" asked Neville.

"I think they're going to come back with some interesting news." said Luna, "Last night, they were very close. They really do seem like a couple totally in love with each other."

"What kind of news?" asked Neville.

"I'm not quite sure." said Luna, "I just have this really warm feeling about them."

The eagle owl finished its performance and the audience left the quidditch pitch and headed for the house where a buffet lunch was waiting. Neville and Luna made their selection and, since it was a warm, sunny day, made their way to one of the picnic tables set up outside. Wine was provided, but they drank it from plastic tumblers. Neville was less than impressed.

"Sid and Cassie will have proper champagne glasses on Watership Down." said Neville, "We did last year."

After the lunch, the delegates were free to explore the grounds of the castle. Some decided to sit under the great cedar trees while others chose to walk to Beacon Hill and back. Neville walked hand-in-hand with Luna across the lawn towards a Grecian temple style folly on the other side. Neville sat down on its base and invited Luna to sit next to him. They were now well away from any of the other delegates. They felt that they could talk freely without being overheard, especially as the dominant sound came from the traffic on the nearby A34 main road.

"Luna," said Neville, "I know I've only been back with you for a couple of days, but I already feel we belong together. I'm not sure how to put this, so I'll ask you straight out. How do you feel about me?"

"Wow!" exclaimed Luna, "What a question! I think you know the answer. I've always loved you ever since I first met you, and I always will. You're special, Neville. I'm so glad to be back with you."

"That's what I hoped you'd say," said Neville, "but if you felt that way when you came back, why did you try to avoid seeing me?"

"As I've already said, I was certain you would be in a relationship with someone else by the time I came back." said Luna, "Meeting you with your new partner would have broken my heart, so I could not face seeing you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Of course I'll forgive you." said Neville, "Until last August, I was still alone and so very lonely, so meeting me would not have been a problem for you. Incidentally, do you believe in fate?"

"I do after the last few months." said Luna, "I'm sure it was fate that brought me together with Sid. I also believe it was fate that caused you to meet Cassie at about the same time. It was fate that brought the four of us to this conference. I feel that all four of us are destined to stay together as really good friends."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Luna." said Neville, "I feel the same way. When we met on Tuesday night, I rediscovered my feelings for you. I felt so much love, joy and relief when you hugged me and said you loved me. I felt I'd come home."

"I know." said Luna, "The problem is that you're going back to London tomorrow afternoon, while I have to return to Bristol. We'll be apart again."

"That's why I've brought you out here." said Neville, producing his wand and waving it, "Silencio!" he said. The traffic noise was immediately suppressed. "Expecto Chanson du Rossignol!" he intoned twice, waving his wand in turn at two nearby trees. The silence was broken by the songs of two nightingales competing with each other.

"Where did you learn that one?" asked Luna.

"At the Yule ball in my fourth year, I found myself talking with Fleur Delacour." said Neville, "She suggested I use it if I ever wanted to create a romantic atmosphere."

"You've certainly done that." said Luna, "It's lovely. Incidentally, what is this place?"

"It's what muggles call a folly." said Neville, "It's a building with no practical purpose except decoration. This one is called 'Jackdaws Castle'. When I noticed it on the second afternoon, after the Quidditch match, I thought it would be a perfect place to do something really romantic."

Neville embraced Luna and kissed her deeply, caressing her hair and her back.

"I know that this may seem very sudden," said Neville, "but I'm desperately in love with you and always have been. After tomorrow, if I don't do anything, I don't know when or even if I'll see you again. I feel I must do this today."

"So?" asked Luna.

Neville reached into his pocket and produced a small red box. Luna began to smile, half expecting what was about to happen. He went down onto one knee, opened the box and, presented the ring to Luna saying: "My sweet, gentle, beautiful Luna, I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. Even when I was with Cassie, I still thought about you every day, so, sweet Luna, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife."

Luna's face lit up with a really dazzling smile.

"Oh! Wow!" exclaimed Luna, "Of course I will. I've never stopped loving you either. Sid was a sweet companion and, at the time we needed each other. He was like you in so many ways, but he couldn't quite match up to you."

Neville gently took Luna's hand and placed the ring on her wedding finger. He embraced Luna and again kissed her passionately.

"Thank you." said Neville, "So far, this has been the best week of my life. When I saw the list of conference delegates I was worried about meeting you and your partner, but Cassie constantly reassured me that nothing bad was going to happen. She said that her 'good feeling' about the conference was getting stronger."

"I was worried as well until I had a dream at the beginning of last Month." said Luna, "After that I was relaxed as I realised that nothing bad was going to happen to any of us."

"When we were watching that owl, you said you had a warm feeling about Sid and Cassie, but you weren't very forthcoming." said Neville, "Have you any more thoughts about it?"

"Let's say I won't be surprised if Sid has asked Cassie to marry him." said Luna, "As I've said, It's obvious that they're very close. They do still totally love each other."

"Would you like that to happen?" asked Neville.

"I really would." said Luna, "Sid's such a sweet young man. He'll be lonely without a companion. He needs Cassie."

"You still care about him then?" said Neville.

"I care about everyone." said Luna, "I'd be very surprised if you no longer cared about Cassie."

"Of course I still care about her." said Neville, "She has been a wonderful companion for the last eight months, but I feel she belongs with Sid – and you belong with me."

"Incidentally," said Luna, "how come you had a ring for me?"

"When you were sleeping through that Department of Mysteries talk yesterday morning," said Neville, "I quietly apparated home, collected the ring, then returned to my seat. You didn't even notice."

"So that's what you meant when you said 'I've done it'." said Luna.

"Yes." said Neville, "I've been planning this ever since we were in our bedroom on the first evening."

"There's more to you than meets the eye." said Luna, with a smirk.

Neville and Luna stood up, embraced and kissed again. Neville issued counter-spells to silence the nightingales and restore the traffic noise. The couple walked slowly back towards the house, expressing their feelings for each other several times on the way. Just as they arrived at the main entrance to Highclere Castle, two Land Rovers arrived and disgorged their passengers. These included a very excited Sid and Cassie, who noticed that Neville and Luna were looking very pleased with themselves.

"You two seem very keyed up." said Cassie, "What's going on?"

"We're engaged!" said Neville, with a broad grin.

"Congratulations!" said Sid, "When did this happen?"

"About half an hour ago." said Neville, "I proposed to Luna in that folly on the other side of the lawn; 'Jackdaws Castle' I think it's called. It was lovely."

It was at this point that Luna noticed the ring on Cassie's finger.

"It looks as if we're not the only ones with good news." said Luna, "When did you do it?"

"Sid proposed up on Watership Down just before the picnic lunch." said Cassie, "It was so romantic. He even went down on one knee. The only sounds were the skylarks singing."

"It wasn't so quiet for us." said Luna, "Until Neville cast a silencing spell around us, we had all the traffic noise from the A34. I suspected he was going to do something special when he not only cast that spell, but conjured up the songs of two nightingales."

"Magic does have its advantages." said Sid, "Although we've already had some bubbly, I think this calls for a celebration; don't you."

"We've got the social event with a buffet this evening." said Neville, "I could get it announced, then everybody will know about it. I think this is the first time that there's been a double engagement at one of these conferences."

Following their engagements, the four friends celebrated well but not too wisely, first in the hotel bar and then at the conference social evening. Their engagements were announced and much firewhiskey was consumed at this event. Neville also took advantage of the presence of the personnel officers from London and Bristol to enable him to join his new fiancée in Bristol.

Neville and Luna returned to their room at about midnight. They spent about half an hour packing before retiring to bed. They were too inebriated to enjoy each others' bodies that night, but nevertheless still slept naked in each others' arms. Their nightwear had remained unused for the whole conference.

For the Home Office and the Ministry of Magic, the conference had been a great success, but for Neville and Luna, as well as for Sid and Cassie it had been a gateway to a secure future based on their deep enduring love for each other and the start of deep, lifelong friendships between all four of them.

4


End file.
